Best of Loves
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: The best loves were the ones seen by everyone except for the couple in it. Drabble.


**Reviews are appreciated. **

-0-0-0-0-

Humanity was His most beautiful creation and they still never ceased to amaze Him in all they did. Their devotion to one another, their devotion to live the life He gave them was exceptional, in all they did, every mundane act was beautifully devote to life.

What was most beautiful though was humanity's creations. Love. And they held such an immense love, as immense as His own and just as boundless.

But their love was more powerful, more reserved. They didn't just give it to anybody. They kept it safe to themselves, to grow in their hearts, until they were ready to give it away and when they gave it away, they gave it all away; not just their love, but their entire self they laid down at the feet of another, cut out their heart and tore out their soul and they gave it away to someone else and left themselves entirely open with arms out wide.

It was beautiful, this self-sacrifice and it filled Him with such an immense joy and wonder when He looked down at His children in this love and how happy they were in this vulnerable state called love. The heart, the soul, was such a precious gift that He gave His children at birth and He always waited with bated breath for the moment in which they would give it away to someone else.

He loved love and He loved watching His children search for and find love and fall into it, eyes closed and arms crossed, unsure, but hopeful, that they would be caught.

All love was beautiful, but some stories stood out more brightly than others. Some loves were discovered, others just were meant to be and others were impossible loves, but they found each other despite the odds.

The impossible loves were His favorite. They fought the hardest, shone the brightest, were the warmest fire in the coldest winter and the coolest, sweetest oasis in the harshest deserts.

A Jewish man and a Christian woman, both as devoted to their faith as each other.

A vegan and a hunter, both too stubborn to abandon their principles, but both deep in love.

A dancer and a cripple, both fighting for something they can't have.

A blind man and a deaf woman, both picking up what the other lacks.

A man and an angel, both believing themselves to be unworthy of love.

A man and an angel, both tormented with a longing they do not feel they deserve. Tormented by themselves, by the pasts that they refuse to let go.

It is perhaps the most impossible love, He thinks; but that is what makes it so beautiful. Dean Winchester, the Righteous man, keeper of the Apocalypse, haunted by his father's ghost still after all these years, still tortured by his actions in Hell.

Castiel, Angel of Solitude; ostracized from his brothers and sisters since the beginning, lonely and hurt, forever searching for a Penance he received long ago, torn between the family like him, but where he was never wanted, and the family that wants him but where he will never truly belong.

They were beautiful together, their love for each other the only balm to their burns of self-hatred and disgust.

He saw all and knew all. His children were in the greatest kind of impossible love and it was so beautiful.

If only they could see it themselves.

They pushed each other away because to be so close and open with another was such familiar pain.

"Cas. Are you sure you're okay?"

Even Graceless, Castiel still shone with angelic power, drowned in a misery he'd known since his creation.

"Yes, Dean."

The lies they told were not for each other, but for themselves, because to be so open and truthful only ever ended for them in more pain.

The touch of the Rit Zien still lingered on His child's forehead.

And again His children parted, both drowning in their self-made misery.

But He worried not. They would find each other again and dance their familiar dance, inching closer than they had before, only to run away father than the last time and then they would find each other again. And again. And again.

They would always find each other.

Dean Winchester, the Righteous man, afraid to love lest it be stolen from him once again.

Castiel, Angel of Solitude, who loves greater and harsher and fiercer than any angel before him. Who had been shunned from his brothers and sisters because of this love.

It was an impossible love. Perhaps the most impossible of all impossible loves.

But that made it real.

And one day, He knew, His children would most past their senseless self-loathing, denial, and running away and they would come together one final time and they would stay together and grant themselves the happiness and peace He sent long ago.

They had already laid down their soul for one another. They were in love, even if they didn't dare admit it to themselves, or each other. And He smiled at the thought, anxious for the day his children saw what He saw; what His other children saw in the Righteous man and the Angel of Solitude.

The best loves were the ones seen by everyone except for the couple in it.


End file.
